cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cave Story Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the ' ' or Community Portal. ---- __TOC__ A word about the poll The Spur doesn't count as a traded weapon because the gunsmith said the Polar Star was "unfinished". He took it in to complete when he discovered Quote had taken it. Just wanted to clarify, in case someone was wondering. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:19, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Background I think I remember seeing a 3D picture of Outer Wall as the background for this wiki earlier. What happened to it? It was pretty pretty, does anything think we should put it up again? IdioticBaka1824 (talk) 21:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :No one removed it; it just disappeared and I think it has something to do with a change to Wikia's CSS though I don't know the technicalities. According to the Theme Designer, the image is still in use even though the background is not visible. It also sets itself within the Theme Designer preview, but not on the site. Strange; I will see if I can re-upload it. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 03:37, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I think I got it working again...had to upload the background as a JPEG because the PNG was too large. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 03:40, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::It does look nice, thanks a lot! IdioticBaka1824 (talk) 09:15, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Full sprites Looking back at the Table of Contents, I do agree that the Ballos sprite does look out of place and was going to suggest converting the images to large sprites. However, a thought just occurred to me that Jack also has a 3D image and is not present on the ToC. Would it make more sense to replace the Ballos image with Jack for consistency or replace all characters with their sprites as was done with Ballos (since Ballos can be considered a more "major" character, I guess). - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 04:10, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : This is a tough one. Jack isn't really notable, he's just another Mimiga Village citizen. I'd rather keep Ballos up there, and the sprite doesn't bother me that much. Maybe with a little work I could turn the credits art into something that better resembles the other characters. Would you rather replace all of the other images with sprites than keep it the way it is? ::Yeah I agree; if I had to choose between putting Ballos or Jack up there, I'd keep Ballos. In terms of the other issues with the wiki, this one isn't *terrible*. I was just thinking that unlike the "other categories", where we use a mix of sprites from the different versions, this one was kept consistently with the 3D renditions. I would argue that aesthetically, they look more pleasing on the main page, but yeah, we might want to consider using a mix of art like "other categories" does or keep them all to the same type. I sort of wonder how facepics would work, since I think all those characters have them at some point. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:54, April 10, 2015 (UTC)